Eyes Open
by Forest for the Trees
Summary: When the summer is over, and it's back to school, Kim finds out that maybe everything has changed in just two and a half months. Or maybe she should just keep her eyes more open... One-shot. A bit of Kick and Jace.


**Eyes Open**

**A/N: I have another one-shot for ya guys! I was inspired. Here's the shortest way to explain: I was on YouTube and was listening to one of my most favored artist, the amazing Taylor Swift, and I was looking at the Vevo. I found a new video, and it was for her song, Eyes Open, as seen for the title for this little story. It is so... OH. EM. GI. The lyric video is so beautiful, I would recommend you check it out! ;D  
**

**Sorry, but my other stories will be a bit slow to update (not that they weren't already). I just really need some inspiration, and I'm sorry to say, I might delete some. However, I will be keeping most of them, so don't worry!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or Eyes Open by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**K**im Crawford needed to see.

She needed to see that not everything would turn as horrible. That some things could never change.

But things happened.

Over the summer, Grace, one of her closest friends, had reverted to a, well, Donna Tobin. She had become cold to Kim. She now hated her guts till the end.

The Cheer Squad were all jealous that last year, Kim had started hanging out with the boys more. They too had a cold shoulder toward her.

As she made her way toward the front door of the school, she took a deep breath.

_Things will be alright Kim,_ she thought to herself. Her little pep talk lifted only a bit of her first-day jitters. The autumn air gave a burst of chill down her spine, relief and courage suddenly filling her. She was about to take a step toward the doors when someone accidentally knocked into her.

"Oh, sorry," murmured the person who bumped into her. Kim peered into his hood as he started walking away. She realized it was Jack. Jack Anderson. He didn't realize it was her.

_It's me! Kim! Kim Crawford, one of your best friends!_ her brain yelled, however, she couldn't quite say anything, for he had walked straight past Milton and his nerd friends, Jerry with the dancers, and Eddie, with, well, a bunch of kids, and made a stop at the skaters. To no avail, none of the others even payed attention to Kim, or Jack who had walked right in front of them.

Kim just stood there, in shock, as one by one, one of their groups would decide to go inside, arguing about Continental Drift, or rambling about the latest dance moves, or laughing at someone who messed up a wheelie, or chatting about their favorite latest new snack.

"Are you going to move, or are you just so invisible and such a loser, we can walk through you?" a voice behind sneered. She recognized it as Donna's voice, her sleek, auburn hair in her signature fish braid, her green eyes staring in disgust at her against her smooth, almost marble (Kim wished she was just a statue) skin. Her posse, now including the tanned, silky, swishy chestnut hair of Grace.

"Are you now mute? Oh, Kim Crawford, mute as a ghost! If only you could wail about how your life is so terrible." Donna's voice rang out, everyone who was outside gave curious and amused glances at Kim. She was trying to contain the tears. She wouldn't give these horrible girls the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Go. Die. In. A. Hole. And never come back." Kim shot back, her voice dripping with so much venom, putting everything that she had ever gone through, now putting no mercy in her words. Donna narrowed her emerald eyes, so much that you could only see her pupil.

"Oh look. Kimberly Ann Crawford finally knows how to sneer. Thought I would never see her not smile," she responded dryly, then stalked toward the doors.  
The last person, Grace, walked past her, giving her a hard glare, and then was out of sight.

Kim realized she was holding her breath the whole time. She gulped in a lungful of air. She smoothed her navy blue jacket, regained her composure, however, this time without as much of enthusiasm.

She took another deep breath and pushed open the doors. Everyone was bustling about, giving shrieks of joy to see their friends, how they've gotten taller, or complaining about how the summer went too fast. She pushed past everyone, and went toward her new locker.

* * *

Kim went through the whole first day, ignoring everyone, ignoring greetings, ignoring Donna and her posse. All she did was focus on getting to class on time, and getting the ropes for the ninth grade.

As she headed for the buses, Kim realized that she still attended the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

_What's the use of going? You're already a black belt, and anyways, you're not friends with them anymore. There's no point in going,_ she thought. She headed toward the buses.

A few minutes later, the bus groaned to life, and started heading toward the first stop.

Kim's forehead was pressed gently against the cool, glass window. Whenever there was a bump, she felt a small pain as her forehead hit against the glass. Cold mist would form whenever Kim would exhale as she watched the houses, buildings, and plants appear and disappear from her vision.

They were near her stop, which was in the next 3 stops, when her phone vibrated against her pocket leg.

She pulled it out.

**Unknown**** Caller. **

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"Kim? Where are you? You're supposed to be at the Dojo to practice!" Rudy yelled.

"Rudy. Stop. Yelling. Anyways, why did it say 'Unknown Caller' when I picked up? Did your cat eat your phone again?" she replied jokingly.

"No, Tip Tip didn't eat my phone. I'm calling you on a payphone because Jerry already broke my phone attempting a bow staff routine," he answered. Kim stayed silent at the horrible joke.

"No pun intended." he added dryly. Kim nodded.

"Okay, sorry, but I kind of forgot." Even to her own ears, it sounded like a lame excuse.

There was a silence.

"Rudy? Rudy, you there?"

"Kim, is it because a lot of your friends have... changed?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" she asked incredulously. Rudy sighed.

"Kim, even if the rest of the gang's changed, it doesn't mean you can't go to practice. Now, after you've had something to eat at your house and you're refreshed, come down here, put on your Gi, and start training, got it? I won't take no for an answer." he ordered sternly. Kim smiled a bit.

She paused for a moment.

"I will."

"Good," he answered.

"And Rudy?" Kim blurted.

"Yes Kim?" he asked tiredly.

She hesitated.

"Thanks. For letting me know." she answered graciously.

"That's me. Word Guy. Helping fellow citizens have justice and the right of knowin-"

"Rudy. Stop the superhero fantasy."

"Aw. Wait, you can't tell be what to do! I'm older than you!" Rudy exclaimed. Kim rolled her eyes and hung up on him.

* * *

Kim stood in front of the dojo. She pushed open the doors and walked in.

To her actual surprise, everyone was sparring and laughing. They all turned their heads toward her.

"Hey guys." Kim greeted, sounding more of her usual confidence and happiness than what she was actually feeling. They all replied the same back and went back to fighting.

The only who wasn't fighting was Jack, who didn't have a partner. Kim suddenly realized he had been waiting patiently for her the whole time was on the bus and was at her house. She started feeling heat rise up to her face.

"What took you so long? Forgot the way here?" the brunet teased, his chocolate orbs showing full amusements.

"Actually, I didn't want to see you and the others' ugly faces," she shot back, full force. Jack's smile disappeared, and was replaced with concern and curiosity.

"Kim, is everything alright?" he asked, his face kinder. She had to look up, for he had gotten much taller than her over the summer.

"Yup, everything is a fine as twinkly stars!" Kim managed to say, putting as much enthusiasm as she could manage. Jack chuckled.

"You're still a horrible liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine."

Jack gave another amused grin. He nodded toward the sparring area.

"Come on, we've got a match to do."

* * *

After practice, everyone, except Rudy who had to take Tip Tip to the hospital, decided to go to Falafel Phil.

Everyone was chatting and each and everyone were talking about their wild and unique summers when the door opened.

Grace walked in. And headed straight toward their table.

"Hey." she said quietly. Kim immediately tensed up, sitting next to Jack in the booth, with Milton, Eddie, and Jerry sitting in front of them. They cast glances at each other.

"Uh, hi Grace. Sorry if this booth isn't as big or luxurious as you would want it to be." Kim said sardonically. Grace gave a glare, however, she softened it.

"Look, I'm just trying to say... I'm sorry. I went to Fashion camp over the summer, and Donna just so happened to be there, so we hung out a bit. I don't even know why I stuck with her; she treated me like a pet." Grace said slowly, recalling it all in her mind. Kim looked at Jack, who gave a nod.

"Grace," Kim started, "It's alright. We all used to be friends with her, so we know what she's like."

Grace grew a smile on her face. She gave Kim a big hug.

"Come on, do I get a hug?" Jerry asked hopefully, arms spread. Grace and Kim released each other.

"I don't think so, Afro."

He pouted. Grace's mouth twitched into a small smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can have a hug. But if you tell anyone, I will tear your arm off, got it?" she relented. He immediately cheered up. She gave him a tight squeeze, along with Eddie and Milton joining in.

"I love hugs!" Milton exclaimed, eyes closed in the hug. Grace immediately released.

"Okay, show's over! See you tomorrow Kim! Face Chat: tonight. Ta ta!" she said, and left, leaving the scent of roses.

"Well, Kimmy's day has improved! All she needs is to kiss Jack, and everyone will be happy!" Eddie exclaimed. Kim and Jack gave him a glare. He shrugged.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Maybe, Kim's starting to really open her eyes, and everything clearer now...

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed," Why I am the only who didn't get a hug?"

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha, so again, please check out the song! I think I played it about 13 times writing this... There was slight Kick and Jace... I just had to add it!**

**Please review and leave your thoughts!  
**

**"There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate." -Linda Grayson  
**

**~ Lulu  
**


End file.
